


Leopard Eyes

by Nanase_Riku



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Kinky, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, POV First Person, Rare Pairings, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanase_Riku/pseuds/Nanase_Riku
Summary: TRIGGER wants to take Riku's innocense.





	Leopard Eyes

(Song fan fiction.)

Taste you Taste you...  
Taste me Taste me...  
Melty love Melty kiss...

"Riku..." I look into my twin brother's eyes. Looking at his face, it's heavily flushed, and his eyes are half-lidded. "If you let me taste you, I'll let you taste me," I whisper against his lips, before kissing him passionately. His asthma wasn't that much of a problem anymore, but he has his inhaler under the pillow in case he needs it.

The moonlight has cast magic upon this town-  
Wo Wow But that's an Illusion  
A highway, winding through this concrete jungle-  
Wo Wow The wind races

The moonlight is pretty much the only source of light in the room. It's perfect since its placement in the dark night sky is shining on Riku like a spotlight. I can see his naked body perfectly fine. It seems as though the more I stare at his body, the more flustered he becomes. This is the very body and person that I fell so deeply in love with.

It's too late to escape now-  
I want to mess up that innocence of yours

Tonight is my first time going this far with Tenn-nii. I'm completely flustered from every single thing that he's done to me. He cups one of my cheeks. "I hope you know that you can no longer escape. I'm finally going to mess up that innocence of yours, Riku. I hope that you're ready," he smirks down at me. I blush even more, if possible. Nodding, I wrap my arms around his neck. "J-just, please be careful, Tenn-nii..." He smiles down sweetly at me. "Of course I'll be careful. I'd never hurt you, Riku," Placing his lips on mine, he pushes his shaft all the way into me. I cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Taste you Taste you  
Show me more  
Melty love Melty kiss  
Beg for it  
I don't know I don't know  
I'm not letting you go home until you say 'yes'  
AH AH AH AH Leopard eyes

I smile. "Come on, Riku. Show me more of those incredible expressions of yours," I whisper into his ear. "You want to come, don't you?" Nibbling on the shell of his ear, I smirk as he nods. "Then, beg for it. You want to come for me, don't you? I won't let you rest until you say 'yes'," I suck a dark red mark onto his neck, to make sure that he belongs to me and only me.

Gazing into each others' eyes  
Wo Wow 'Til there's nothing separating us anymore  
With an audacious pose, just like a beast-  
Wo Wow A seductive Phantom

I moan aloud, his actions bringing me so much pleasure. We look into each other's eyes, and I notice a smirk come onto his lips. He licks those velvety-soft lips of his, looking more seductive than ever. "I love you, Riku. More than you'll ever know," he says, and I blush a little. "I love you too, Tenn-nii. So much..." I say back to him.

Just how many sweet traps will I find?  
I'll expose them all, one by one

"How many sweet traps of yours do you think that Tenn and I will be able to find, Nanase?" I blush darker than ever at the familiar voice. No, it can't be... I lean up on my elbows, and, of course, Yaotome-san is now on the bed. He manages to get me to sit in between his legs, and spread his legs wide enough for Tenn-nii to still be able to pleasure me.

"Together, Gaku and I will find all those sweet traps, and expose them one...by...one..." Tenn-nii grasps my hips and thrusts deeply and harshly into me. I lean my head back against Yaotome-san's chest, about to moan, when I feel a rough kiss being placed on my lips. My moan gets muffled into Yaotome-san's mouth, as his tongue explores my mouth. "Jackpot ~" Tenn-nii smirks. "I found the first one, Gaku," Yaotome-san growls softly into my mouth, tugging on my hair. I let out a loud moan, my nails digging into Tenn-nii's bare shoulders.

Just like a flash of tongue, gently.  
Just like nails digging in, roughly.

I feel someone grasp my shaft gently. Their tongue licks the tip, and I let out a pleasured moan. "Ryuu. It's about time that you arrived," I hear Yaotome-san say in annoyance. "Ah... I'm sorry. I got a little held up is all... Will you forgive me, Riku-kun?" My eyes widen. "O-of course, Tsunashi-san..." My cheeks were deeply flushed.

All of a sudden, I feel a harsh and quick thrust into me, hitting that special spot inside of me perfectly. I cry out loudly, my back arching. I hear a faint unbuttoning and unzipping of clothing. Yaotome-san lifts my hips for a few seconds, placing me down on the bed and moving to the side of me. He grabs my left hand and wraps it around his shaft, which makes me blush darkly. He helps me pleasure himself, and the look on his face right now is one that I've never seen him wear before; an expression of pure bliss.

Even if these transient feelings  
Are nothing but a lie,  
I'll believe in what's reflected in your eyes  
And it'll become love.

"Riku," I call to my brother. "Hmm? W-what is it, Tenn-nii?" He asks. "Are you truly sure that you love me?" I hear Gaku clear his throat. Rolling my eyes, I correct myself, "Us. Are you truly sure that you love us?" Riku blushes darkly, but nods. "O-of course I do. I wouldn't lie," Well, even if he denied it, I can see it in his eyes. He's in love with us. But, he's head-over-heels for me.

I'm just getting  
What I want.  
The only one who can steal your heart is  
Only, only, only, only me.

"I-I'm c-close, Tenn-nii..." I moan softly. "Good. Then allow Gaku and I to aid you in your release," Tenn-nii smirks, and I feel Yaotome-san smirk against my hair. They both thrust into me harshly, both of their tips driving into that special spot. "T-Tenn-nii, I'm going to-" "That's right, Riku," Tenn-nii leans down to whisper into my ear, "Cum for us," Tenn-nii saying that in that sexy voice of his is exactly what I needed to make me release. My hand tightens around Yaotome-san's shaft as I arch my back. "T-Tenn-nii...!!!" I almost scream his name in pleasure.

"Oh, Riku... Your voice sounds extremely sexy..." He tells me. I can only moan softly in response. "I'm going to cum inside of you, Riku," he whispers hotly into my ear. I nod, lazily circling my thumb over Yaotome-san's tip. "Nanase, be careful. I'll cum any second now," he warns me. 

All of a sudden, I hear Tenn-nii moan out my name loudly, and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard other than his singing. I blush even darker than before. I feel something fairly warm enter my body as he moans out my name, and the impact from that and his voice brings me to yet another orgasm. Tenn-nii falls on top of me, and I bring my other hand up to comb my fingers gently through his hair. Yaotome-san moans loudly a few seconds later, and I feel something splash onto my face and watch some splash onto Tenn-nii's chest.

My hand leaves Yaotome-san's shaft. "Hold on, Tenn-nii," I use both of my hands to lift him a little, licking the substance that came from Yaotome-san from his chest. "A-ah, Riku... Y-you didn't have to do that..." He breathes out. "I didn't, but I wanted to. I love touching you, Tenn-nii. But most of all, I love you. And, I love Tsunashi-san and Yaotome-san, too," I smile at the rest of TRIGGER.

"We love you too, Nanase," Yaotome-san says sweetly. Tsunashi-san nods, "Yes, Riku-kun. We'll always love you,"


End file.
